King K. Rool
King K. Rool is the main antagonist of the original Donkey Kong Country series, and a frequently recurring antagonist to the Kongs. Background The cruel crocodile king has always had it out for Donkey Kong and his associates, as shown by his first endeavor against them, stealing the Kongs' banana hoard so they starve to death. Time and time again, the Kongs have thwarted his schemes through brute force alone, but that hasn't stopped him from returning often to to try and claim the crown as king of the jungle. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Regularly contended with Donkey Kong. Giant form could summon meteors capable of outputting that much power.) |'Universe Level+' (Regularly contended with Donkey Kong, who is one of the seven Star Children stated to hold "an extraordinary amount of power", and other Kongs who can take on the same threats as him. Donkey Kong is comparable if not superior to the likes of Mario and Yoshi, and can fend off Bowser.) Speed: High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Keeps up with Donkey Kong, who dodged his giant form's meteors.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Easily keeps up with DK and the other Kongs, who can again scale to the aforementioned Mario, Yoshi, and Bowser.) Durability: Town Level (Trades blows with Donkey Kong.) | Universe Level+ (Trades blows with Donkey Kong and can shrug off attacks from Chunky Kong, who is implied to actually be stronger than DK is. Once took a beating from Mario.) Hax: Attack Reflection via his Belly Counter (see Techniques), Size Manipulation via Crystal Banana, Sealing, Temporarily Invulnerability (Becomes invincible for a few seconds after taking damage in Donkey Kong: King of Swing; Via certain items otherwise) Intelligence: At least Above Average (Is shown to be smarter than the Kongs on numerous occasions, and is a general schemer.), higher as Baron K. Roolenstein Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Claws & Teeth:' Being a crocodile, he naturally possesses sharp claws and teeth he can use for ripping and shredding. *'Combat Knowledge:' Is shown to be a skilled boxer when fought in Donkey Kong 64. *'Invisibility:' K. Rool can turn himself invisible in order to get the upper hand on an opponent. He's also used this ability while fighting Chunky Kong. *'Magic:' K. Rool has shown some magical abilities, like when he sealed the Banana Bird behind a wall, or lifting a banana tree from Donkey Kong Island to his ship. *'Flight' via his Copter Pack (see Equipment). *'Crystal Banana Form:' After eating a Crystal Banana, K. Rool changes into a massive form, in which he can breathe fire, spit out spiked land mines, and summon meteors to try and crush opponents. He can be knocked out of this form with enough brute force, however. Techniques *'Body Slams:' K. Rool incorporates body slams into his fighting style, allowing for great damage due to his sheer girth. *'Belly Counter:' By expanding his stomach, K. Rool can counter physical attacks and reflect projectiles. However, this only works if he's attacked directly from the front, and his belly plate will get cracked if he takes too much damage. If his plate breaks, he'll be left stunned. Equipment *'Crown:' K. Rool can throw his own crown like a boomerang. His crown can be caught and his head is vulnerable while doing so, however. *'Blunderbuss:' A giant gun K. Rool can wield. This blunderbuss can fire both normal and spiked cannonballs, or blue and red smoke that freezes or slows down opponents respectively. The blunderbuss also has a suction feature, allowing it to suck in opponents or even his own cannonballs. *'Copter Pack:' A helicopter backpack that grants K. Rool aerial mobility. *'Explosives:' K. Rool has been shown wielding explosives, such as standard bombs and mines. Key Donkey Kong series only | Composite with Mario series Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Landing on the ground can cause massive shockwaves from the impact alone. *Can casually bury opponents by throwing or stomping them into the ground. *Casually beat up Luigi, who at the time was disguised as Mario. *Can send Chunky Kong flying with his punches, despite Chunky being stated to weigh 2000 lbs. Speed/Reactions *Can dash back and forth his ship surprisingly quick. *Can tag Diddy Kong while flying with his rocketbarrel pack, which is capable of flying out of Earth's atmosphere in a few seconds. Durability/Endurance *Survived being uppercut by DK, falling down his mountain-sized island, and being eaten by sharks, yet was still willing to go another round against Diddy and Dixie Kong afterwards with barely any damage. *Survived a mech's explosion from inside of said mech. *Can survive flying close to what seems to be some kind of sun. Skill/Intelligence *On their initial encounter, K. Rool and the Kremlings easily overpowered Diddy Kong and successfully stole the Banana Horde. *Successfully kidnapped Donkey Kong, leaving Diddy and Dixie Kong to save him. *Created the robotic entity, KAOS, from his wife's best pots and pans while under the guise of Baron K. Roolenstein. *Stole the Crystal Bananas from the alien Xananab, and eventually empowered himself with one. *Built a supersonic satellite that was intended to be used to spy on Kongo Bongo Island. *Once harnessed the power of the golden bananas and took on Mario, DK, Diddy, Funky, and their animal buddies at the same time. (Manga) *Once challenged Mario and the Donkey Kong family to a 5 VS 5 tournament along side Klump, Krusha, Kritter, and Manky Kong. (Manga) *Once killed Donkey Kong himself by tricking him into eating a poison cake. (Manga) Weaknesses *Regularly loses to the Kongs despite being smarter than them. *His blunderbuss can backfire if explosives are thrown into it while he's using the suction function. *Prideful to a fault. *Easily distracted. Sources *Composite! King K. Rool "rools" Over Death Battle! (Zacmariozero, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Boxers Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Universe+ Level Category:Town Level Category:High Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic